The Leaving Song
by as you were
Summary: She declares a temporary ceasefire with Vanessa and together they set-off to do Mission: Impossible. Sometimes by helping others you help yourself. In this case she really doesn't care. She's in it for Serena, and for a lack of things to do.
1. Thelma and Louise, redux

**The Leaving Song**

**Warning:** Spoilers through 3X06, but goes AU after that.

**Pairings: **Blair/Chuck, slight Serena/Carter, Blair/Vanessa friendship (*mock gasp at B/V*)

**Summary:** _"Burberry clashes with Salvation Army."_ She declares a temporary ceasefire with Vanessa Abrams and together they set-off to do Mission: Imposssible. Sometimes by helping others you help yourself. In this case she really doesn't care. She's doing it for Serena, and for a lack of things to do.

**Author's Note:** This fic was largely inspired by Lokiyan's "We're All Puppets." This is my second attempt at fanfic, and my first crack at a multi-chapter. I'm also currently without a beta, so be nice. :p

* * *

"Pick up the pace, Abrams," Blair spat, as she paused to look back at the flurry of dark curls bouncing haphazardly behind her. "Well...?" she asked incredulously as Vanessa set down her bags and stared pointedly back at her.

"I'm doing you a favor here, Blair. The least you can do is make nice," Vanessa sighed.

"Really. YOU'RE doing me a favor," Blair huffed, as she crossed her arms in front of her and smiled snidely. "Because if I remember correctly you were just as desperate to get out of NYU, and practically leaped out of your seat when I told you of my plan. Besides, was it just me, or did Humphrey and his C-list fling not even bother to throw you a going away party?"

"Well I didn't want to be a bother. I'm sure I'm not their favorite person at the moment, all thanks to you."

Blair set down her Burberry Haymarket suitcase and walked towards Vanessa, her eyes sparking with contained fury. "I didn't force you to do anything. You wanted the toast as much as I did and were all-too-willing to sell your friends out just to get it."

"You mean just like what you did with Chuck?" Vanessa shot back.

At the mention of his name, Blair's smile faltered. Contrary to what Lily had told her, Chuck apparently needed more than a day to lick his wounds.

"Yes," Blair quipped and paused for effect, as she waited for her indifferent expression to go back in place. "The difference between you and me, Vanessa, is I'm always willing to take responsibility for my actions, whereas you do discreetly sinister things and judge other people for doing the same. You've been playing the victim card since last year. It didn't work then and it won't work now."

Vanessa flinched at Blair's words and wanted to rebuff her, but at that moment she felt all out of fight. "Some truce this is."

"Look I owe you just as much as you owe me, which is nothing," Blair said, her tone softening. "We've both been placed in involuntary social exile; I for one just thought it'd be more productive if we put our time away to good use."

"You really think this will work?" Vanessa asked, biting her lip.

"Please. With my cunning wit and your...uh, amateur _fancy_ for movies, we should be able to nail him in no time. Besides, I got last-minute intel from Carter before he set off for the Buckley oil rigs. This'll be easy." Blair said.

"Fine," Vanessa conceded. Can you at least help carry one of the camera bags? I can't run after you if I have all these things in tow."

"I'm sure NYU's prized documentarist can handle her own equipment," Blair said patronizingly, turning back to her luggage she left in the middle of the bustling airport. "Besides, Burberry clashes with Salvation Army," she added, looking back and wrinkling her nose at Vanessa's well-worn bags. "Now come on, we should be boarding soon."

"Yes, your majesty," Vanessa said under her breath as she balanced a backpack on her shoulders and followed Blair to their designated airport gate.

******************************************  
**

Chuck fiddled with his phone and stared at Blair's number for the 20th time that day. She had called him, as she promised, after she assumed his made-up meeting had wrapped up, but he had let it go to voicemail, as with Blair's other calls for several succeeding days. It had been unbearable, spending almost a week in his suite without so much as the sight of her; but the memory of her treachery still ate at him. He's Chuck Bass, the youngest billionaire in the state, one of the most powerful men in Manhattan. Chuck-**_fucking_**-Bass, he schemes and manipulates as he pleases, and is never cast as the pawn. She had gone behind his back and played a game that undermined him; that undermined **them**. He was furious at her still, and yet didn't he once say he wasn't Chuck Bass without her?

A sudden knock on his door startled him out of his reverie, and he stood up, wiping his palms on his tweed pants. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of longing that it would be Blair on the other side of the door, coming up to him again and asking for forgiveness. But was he ready to talk? More importantly, was he ready to let the whole deal go?

He shook his thoughts out of his head and walked towards the door. On the way he spied Blair's sleeping mask which had lay unused on his nightstand for the last few days, and felt an all-too-familiar pang in his chest that had made it impossible for him to catch sleep at night. If it was in fact Blair who had knocked on his door, he would forgive her. He decided then that he would forgive her anything.

******************************************  
**

Once the flight attendant checked Blair's ticket, she and Vanessa were waved to the first class cabin. "Wait, I didn't pay for this. I'm supposed to--"

"Can't you just let a good thing slide when you see it? Let's go." Blair said, pulling Vanessa towards the left side of the plane.

"No, my ticket blatantly says 27-F which is..."

"Coach. I know. And I **don't** fly coach. Luckily the airline was kind enough to upgrade us." Blair said, dramatically breathing a sigh of relief. "What?"

Vanessa stared back at her.

"Don't worry, It's free. Obviously I would've paid for first class myself if I could use my card. But if we plan to go incognito I can't let anyone trace me with my purchases." Blair explained.

"Okay Veronica, I think you're taking this whole mission thing a little too seriously," Vanessa said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm not following. Look. It's a rich people thing. Thankfully, unlike our flea market of a university, British Airlines knows to treat Waldorfs as they deserve. Now come on."

Vanessa shook her head incredulously as she followed Blair to the first-class cabin. She wondered briefly what her mom would think if she saw her walking into the first-class section with the Upper East Side's fallen queen. Somewhere behind them she thinks she hears the faint click of a camera phone but brushes the thought away.

******************************************  
**

"It's you." Chuck said, feigning annoyance as he feels something in his chest deflate at the sight of his stepsister.

"I need a place to hide out. Everyone at the penthouse heard about Carter leaving and are trying too hard to be 'supportive'. Rufus tried to get me to talk out my feelings with him. It's ridiculous," Serena said, not waiting for an invitation to enter her stepbrother's suite.

"Someone should tell Rufus his new-age parenting only works in Brooklyn," Chuck remarked. "I take it the plan to save Carter didn't work out?"

"It did, actually. But he had the gall to refuse. Can you believe it? Carter told me he'd rather I hate him than pity him. _God._ Guys can be so...ugh!!! Why can't you just let us help?"

"I don't know. Ask Blair." Chuck found himself saying back, unable to censor his thoughts.

Serena looked up at him from his couch, her eyes turning sad. "Still have her on time-out?"

"You're insinuating that I'm giving my girlfriend some kind of...unjust punishment, when you know perfectly well what happened, and know just as well that she's in the wrong this time. I just took... a _strategic retreat_, as she once put it."

"Well it's at least good to know you still think of her as your girlfriend. Sometime during the week she seems to have started believing otherwise," Serena said, trying to get Chuck to ease up on her best friend.

"Look I don't need you to play middle man. Blair and I will be fine. I just need some space," Chuck said, only to find Serena raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "What? I'm not allowed to feel bad? She used me like she would her minions. I thought she regarded me better than that."

"Maybe you should stop thinking Blair's issues concern you." Serena said flatly.

"Maybe you should stop playing relationship expert." Chuck snapped back. "And while you're at it, stop giving me that look. I may not agree with Baizen on a lot of things, but he hit the nail on the head with your pity."

"What do I know, right? I'm just Blair's best friend." Serena huffed. "Look I came here to mope in peace, but you're bumming me out more than I'd like. I think I'll go find Dan instead."

"Well I do apologize for not being the bright ray of sunshine you needed," Chuck bit out, as he watched Serena gather her things and march towards his door.

"For the record, Blair's forgiven you so many worse things in the past. Consider yourself lucky that she doesn't keep tabs on such things like I do," Serena said, as she slammed the door behind her, leaving Chuck to go back to his post and resume his previous activity of staring at his phone. Remembering Serena's words, he let out a sigh and pressed '1' on his speed dial.

******************************************  
**

Vanessa leaned back in her seat as she listened to an automated voice run through flight safety procedures. Blair had already tilted her seat, put on her shades, cocooned herself in a vintage Hermes wrap and looked poised to sleep throughout the flight. Vanessa, meanwhile, brought out her iPod and scanned for a mood-appropriate playlist to listen to. She was about to push her chair down to a more comfortable position when she felt buzzing on the floor.

"Blair," Vanessa said, lightly shaking the girl beside her. "Blair, I think you have a call."

Blair slowly sat up and suppressed a yawn as she reached languidly for the phone in her purse. Checking the display, her eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp. A split second later, she ended the call and proceeded to switch her phone off.

"Wrong number," Blair said in a small voice, avoiding Vanessa's gaze as she slid back in her seat. Vanessa nodded curtly, not bothering to tell Blair that she saw Chuck's name flashing on her phone shortly before Blair pressed "end."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thoughts?


	2. To Love Somebody

**  
Author's Note: **I'm overwhelmed by the response to this fic. Big thanks to you all for the warm welcome!

* * *

**  
Spotted: Blair Waldorf slumming it with Brooklyn's resident wannabe, leaving on a literal jetplace to who-knows-where. Word has it they're seeking out a very special man. With C and N both in the UES, who else can this man be? More importantly, just how many more boys in the world do B and V plan to share? Careful, ladies. The claws may be off for now, but we all know the battle's just begun.**

…

Serena read through the Gossip Girl blast for the third time, hoping she missed the punch line. What was going on? She thumbed through her phonebook and called her best friend's number, only to reach Blair's voicemail. _Of course_, she thought grimly.

"Blair, I think you know why I'm calling. What are you doing? And with Vanessa?" Serena began, her forehead crinkling with worry. "Look, I don't want to sound like a hypocrite because I've done the running away thing too, but please tell me what's going on. I can help, okay? Just...please call me. And take care of yourself."

No later than a few seconds after she ended her message, Serena felt her phone buzz in her hand. _Dan_, the screen read.

"Hey," Serena breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut.

"So I'm either in the Twilight Zone, or there's a rational explanation to Vanessa and Blair that you can provide," Dan said lightly, though Serena could hear the tinge of worry in his voice.

"I'm as stumped as you are," Serena replied. "Blair isn't usually this…_spontaneous, _or agreeable to being seen with Vanessa – no offense."

"Right. Of course," Dan replied quickly.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried." Serena confessed as she rubbed her temples.

"Well, hey. If it's any consolation, they'll probably wind up killing each other before they get themselves into any kind of trouble."

"What part of that statement was supposed to reassure me?"

"Sorry. I haven't talked to Vanessa since Parent's Night, and I don't know what's going on," Dan finally admitted. "Nervous energy, compulsion to put my foot in my mouth, you know how it is."

Serena sighed over the phone.

"It's just… the last time she left without a word, I didn't see her for a year." Dan continued.

"I know. I remember," Serena replied.

"Call me when you hear anything? Just want to make sure Vanessa's okay," Dan said. "Blair too," he added after a beat.

"Of course. Bye Dan," Serena said, flipping her phone shut.

* * *

"Let's go through it again. Chop, chop." Blair told Vanessa, clapping her hands with a flair of authority.

"You're joking, right?" Vanessa said, twisting in her seat to look straight at Blair.

"This is a man my best friend has spent months -- years, even -- tracking down. We can't risk him giving us the slip just because _someone_," Blair emphasized, staring pointedly at Vanessa, "didn't give enough of an effort to make her story fool-proof."

"Why do we need a story in the first place? Why can't we just go up to him and tell him the truth?"

"Because, Mary Sue, this isn't 7th Heaven," Blair scoffed, "Serena tried that already, but he wouldn't hear her out. This time, I say, we trap him, and force him to reconsider."

"You can't just force people to come back, Blair," Vanessa retorted. "Especially people that haven't been around in years."

"Not even at gunpoint?" Blair asked sweetly watching Vanessa's eyes widen with horror. "God. I'm totally kidding."

Vanessa shook her head. "Fine," she said, then took a deep breath. "Mr. Van der Woodsen, thank you for meeting with me," she started. "I'm a big fan of your work."

Blair nodded along as Vanessa ran through her spiel, but her mind thought back to what Vanessa had said. You can't force people to come back. _Neither can you get them to stay_, she noted to herself sadly, thinking of Chuck and the last time she had spoken to him.

* * *

On the day they landed in Hong Kong, Blair and Vanessa headed straight to the Four Seasons Hotel where Keith van der Woodsen was purportedly taking temporary residence. Over the years Keith had amassed stakes in several of the world's biggest film production companies, and with instructions to keep an eye out for Serena's father, Carter's PI had caught wind of a month-long engagement in Hong Kong with Shaw Studios. Blair then thought it was fate that she bumped into Carter right before he jumped into his town car to blue collar-ville. He took out the crumpled report from his breast pocket and somberly gave it to Blair, to be turned over to Serena. Blair, however, had other plans.

Standing in front of Suite 4201, Blair squared her shoulders and turned her head to see Vanessa slinking behind her, shuffling her feet nervously. "Are you going to wait a week before you ring the doorbell?" Blair hissed

"Blair, I don't think this is a good idea…" Vanessa whispered.

"Okay listen – I didn't fly eight thousand miles on a commercial carrier with the risk of being seated in coach; disappear on my friends and family without breathing so much as a word to Dorota; and endure such close proximity to you, only for you to back out at the last minute."

"I'm not backing out, I'm just saying maybe we need a new approach," Vanessa shot back.

"I think it's best we leave the thinking to me. If the Parent's Dinner proved anything, it's that _I'm_ the one with the brains."

Vanessa was about to make a comment on how they had _both _failed magnificently at securing the Parent's Dinner toast when the suite door in front of them opened, revealing a blonde woman just a few years older than they were, sporting a Max Azria overcoat and holding a cellphone to her ear. Caught by surprise, Blair opened her mouth to introduce herself, but the woman held up a finger as if to silence her. Blair and Vanessa watched wordlessly as the woman took a few more seconds to bark orders into her phone. Once she flipped her phone shut, the woman surveyed Blair and Vanessa warily and crossed her arms.

"Keith van der Woodsen is in Macau for the next two days. If you're looking to pawn off your amateur idea for a _movie_," the blonde said, haughtily making air quotes when she said 'movie,' "perhaps you can try a start-up film studio first."

Blair stole a glance at Vanessa, slightly panicked, but Vanessa had her eyes trained on the blonde in front of them. "Actually I have an appointment with him. Vanessa Abrams?," she said coolly. "He told me he wanted to discuss a distribution deal for one of my _amateur _documentaries, but you're right. Maybe I should look for another studio instead."

Blair watched as the blonde woman's smug expression faltered. _Not bad, Abrams, _she thought, but decided to push Vanessa's white lie even further.

"Don't be so hasty, Vanessa. Let me just get _Keith_ on the line, and we can ask him why someone from his office is suddenly canceling your appointment," Blair said, as she pretended to search her contacts list for Keith van der Woodsen's number.

"Wait!" The blonde protested, her face paling. "Don't! Um. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were already in contact with Mr. van der Woodsen"

Blair and Vanessa exchanged looks and smirked back at the blonde.

"I'm sorry if he didn't get to inform you of his trip. But he'll be back Friday morning. I can schedule you for a sit-down with him at 10," the blonde added quickly.

"10's fine. Thanks, uh –"

"Lisa Reynolds. I'm his assistant."

"Well Lisa, this has been nice, but we've got to run," Blair said as she pulled Vanessa's elbow and started walking toward the nearby elevator. "Oh, but, word of advice?" Blair said, turning back to watch Keith van der Woodsen's flustered-looking assistant. "Next time you want to power-trip while the boss is away, make sure you know who you're dealing with first."

Hearing Blair's words, Vanessa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Leave it to Blair Waldorf to jump on an opportunity for a dramatic exit when she sees it.

* * *

They checked into a budget hotel, much to Blair's disgust. "There is a mother-effing Panda on our hotel building. A panda," she cried indignantly.

"We don't have a lot of cash on us, Blair. This will have to do," Blair heard Vanessa say, her voice muffled by the running shower from inside the bathroom. "Unless you want to go to the Bass Hotel on Finance Central…"

"Never mind," Blair said, her expression grim. Blair primly sat on her edge of the bed and reached inside her bag for her phone. Hours after landing in Hong Kong, she finally remembered to switch it on.

She had missed 34 phone calls from Serena, nine from Dorota, and four from Nate. She checked her message inbox to find several more frantic texts from Serena, and the Gossip Girl blast about seeing her and Vanessa in the airport. _Great. _Scrolling down further in her inbox, she found one message from Chuck and took in a breath before opening it.

_  
Where are u?, _was all it said.

Blair suppressed the urge to throw her phone against the wall. She couldn't believe that after everything they had gone through, he couldn't even be bothered to try to give his girlfriend a call upon learning that she had fled the country. Sure, she didn't plan on being away for long, but wasn't he supposed to be a little bit more concerned about not knowing where she was?

Lost in thought, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand as she received another message. _Chuck_, the display read.

"Speak of the devil," Blair muttered.

_  
Come home, _read the text, to which Blair laughed bitterly. First he gives her the cold shoulder for a week, and suddenly he was demanding that she abandon her scheme and head home.

_  
Can't_, read Blair's short reply. _Not yet._

No longer than a minute later, her phone vibrated once more to alert her of a new message.

_  
I can't wait around 4 u 4ever._

Blair felt a sharp pang in her chest. She could feel her tears threaten to fall to her cheeks, but quickly brushed at her eyes. After everything they had gone through, he was letting a minor obstacle come between them. Granted, it was series of not-so-minor obstacles, but she thought they could've gotten past them. They were Chuck and Blair, after all. Blair and Chuck.

_  
I don't expect u 2. Not anymore_, she finally squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed 'send.'

"Hey, are you okay?" Vanessa asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, startling Blair out of her reverie.

Blair looked back at Vanessa, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Get dressed, Abrams. We're going out."

* * *

Four hours later, Vanessa sat in a corner booth in M1NT, watching a very inebriated Blair Waldorf down her fifth martini.

"I think you should slow down on the drinking, Blair," Vanessa shouted above the music being blasted in the club.

"Relax. We're drinking on Barry's tab, right Barry?" Blair slurred, clumsily putting one arm over her new male friend's shoulders and using her free hand to pat his chest.

"I meant I think you've had a bit too much to drink. How about you sober up so I don't have to carry you back to the hotel?"

"Awww don't be such a downer, little miss. I can give Claire a ride home," the guy beside Blair said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and prompting Vanessa to roll her eyes.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Blair shrieked, as she stood up from their booth and started swaying her hips to the music, with her half-empty martini glass raised in the air. Barry, or whatever her new friend's name was, watched on amusedly, his one hand holding onto Blair's waist.

"She has a boyfriend, you know," Vanessa shouted at Barry, hoping that her reminder would knock back some sense into Blair.

"No I don't! Not anymore," Blair sing-songed drunkenly, and taking a large, un-ladylike sip of her martini.

Vanessa's eyes widened at Blair's admission and watched nervously as Barry's arms circled around Blair's waist and pulled her into his lap. When she spied Barry's hand creeping up Blair's skirt, she stood up and decided to intervene.

"Okay, that's it. We really have to go. Thanks for the drinks," she spat sarcastically, while forcibly prying Barry's big hands away from Blair and pulling a struggling Blair toward the club exit.

Once outside, Blair pulled away from Vanessa's grasp and drunkenly stumbled onto the sidewalk. "What the hell is your problem?!" she shouted.

"My problem?! I stopped you from doing something stupid, Blair. You should be thanking me," Vanessa bit back, to which Blair huffed indignantly.

"This is about Chuck, right?" Vanessa continued, as she noticed a small crowd gather around them to watch the exchange. "You're deliberately self-destructing in public so Chuck would go back to you. God. That was your plan all along. I can't believe I fell for it!"

"Fuck you," Blair hissed. "I don't want to talk about Chuck tonight, least of all with you."

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" Vanessa cried out.

"I try so hard to forget that you slept with him. And I try so hard to convince myself your sleeping together had nothing to do with me," Blair yelled, tears clouding her vision. "But seeing you every single day in NYU, and being with you now makes it almost impossible. So drop it. When I told you I was doing this for Serena, I meant every word."

Vanessa stood with her mouth open, left at a loss for words. She helplessly watched as Blair straightened herself and stomped away from her.

…

Blair's words echoed in Vanessa's head as she stared up at the ceiling later that night. It had been two hours since Blair left the club, and she had yet to return to their hotel room. While Vanessa was still pissed at Blair's drunken heiress act at the club, she couldn't help but worry. She was seriously considering calling Chuck to tell him what had happened with Blair, when she heard the bell to their room ring.

Swiftly, Vanessa got up from her bed and opened the door to find a half-drunk Blair leaning on the threshold. With her rumpled clothes and red-rimmed eyes, she looked worse-for-wear but generally unharmed, much to Vanessa's relief.

"Hey," Vanessa said.

"I'm starting to believe that I'm a horrible person," Blair said softly, her eyes focused on the cheap hotel carpeting.

"Blair…"

"No, I am. I'm fairly sure, given my track record, that I'm a difficult person to love," Blair continued. "But Serena, give or take a few missteps, has always been there. Has _always_ loved me even at my worst."

Blair's eyes landed on her hands, and she absently twisted her ruby ring. "Don't cheapen this and tell me I did this because of Chuck. Serena's the only one who's loved me back."

She waited a beat before continuing. "She's my sister. And for my sister, I spare no expense, Chuck and myself included."

Vanessa nodded as Blair finally looked up to meet her eyes. Vanessa smiled sadly and motioned for Blair to go inside the room, then closed the door behind them.

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** I hope to wrap this story up in the next chapter, or in the one after that. For the meantime, keep reading, and do drop a review. :-)


	3. End Game

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the months-long delay in publishing the third chapter, but I do hope this update is able to tide you guys over. The last chapter has been outlined and should be up on or before the weekend, so please do stay tuned for that! As always, let me know what you think! This is my first multi-chapter fic, and I'm happy to see it wrapping up soon. Thank you all for your kind words (for this story, and for my other one-shot)! Hope this update proves worth the wait. :-)

* * *

_**Hey S, **_

_**In the mood for Chinese? Let's rendezvous at the Peak. ;)**_

_**XO, B**_

_

* * *

  
_

Serena's eyes scanned through Blair's haphazard writing. After the 27th read she decided to tuck the note back into her bag, after which she leaned back into her first-class seat and massaged her throbbing temples. Since Blair and Vanessa pulled their Thelma and Louise act, Serena spent the last two days in hiding, trying to dodge Chuck's hostile interrogation. On the third day, after receiving Blair's note from Vanya, she rushed to her room and was quickly packing for a spur-of-the-moment flight to Hong Kong when –

"_Going somewhere?" a familiar voice drawled behind her._

_Feeling trapped, Serena steeled herself before turning back to face her stepbrother. "What do you want, Chuck?"_

"_You've been avoiding me," Chuck said sternly as he crossed his arms and leaned against Serena's doorpost._

"_I don't know what you mean. I've been swamped at the office, and KC's asked to…"_

"_Spare me the bull," Chuck said, cutting her off. "I know for a fact you were unceremoniously let go after my bar opening." _

"_I don't have time to argue with you, Chuck. I have a flight in three hours and I'm going to miss it if you continue hassling me."_

"_Alright, let me be clear then," Chuck said, inching closer to his stepsister. "You're going off to see Blair."_

"_And…?" Serena prodded, too tired to deny Chuck's allegation._

"_And I'm going with you," Chuck concluded._

"_WHAT? No! You're not going with me," Serena shrieked. "You can't!"_

_"As you so thoughtfully pointed out the other day, she's still my girlfriend. Therefore, I'm putting it upon myself to bring her back."_

"_What makes you think she'd want to see you? And that you, of all people, can bring her back?" Serena challenged._

"_Her life is here, with me." Chuck retorted._

"_Maybe she's had enough of your scorned-Chuck act," Serena said, turning back to zip up her Balenciaga carry-on bag. "And you didn't seem to want her so much when you avoided her for a whole week after she already apologized for the kiss incident."_

"_I can easily have you followed, you know," Chuck sneered, conveniently ignoring what Serena had said. "I can take the Bass jet to wherever the hell you're going, and find Blair myself,"_

"_If you think for one second that that would work, then you don't know Blair very well," Serena replied, balancing her bag over her shoulder. "I don't know exactly why Blair left, and why she's with Vanessa of all people, but I do know that she wants this done on her own terms. She called for me, not you. Deal with it."_

_Serena grabbed the rest of her things and gestured towards the door, but when she pushed past Chuck, her stepbrother grabbed a hold of her arm._

"_Please call me, when you find her," he breathed out, trying to mask his growing desperation. "I need to know she's okay."_

"_And tell her… tell her I miss her terribly," he added._

The seatbelt sign flashed red, shaking Serena out of her reverie. In compliance, she positioned her seat upright as the flight attendants prepared themselves for landing. In an hour's time, she would meet Blair at Victoria Peak. By then she hoped to get answers, and convince Blair to go back home with her, for all their sakes.

* * *

"You think it'll work?" Vanessa said to Blair, whose face was hidden behind that day's issue of The Wall Street Journal.

Blair folded the paper and placed it back on the table before taking a small bite of her croissant. "For the hundredth time, Abrams, _yes_. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have planned this whole thing."

"And you still haven't told Serena anything?"

"Serena will be here soon. From the time we meet her 'til the time when we're scheduled to lunch with her father, I'm sure we'll be able to clue her in," Blair replied.

Vanessa regarded Blair silently, noticing that as with the last few days, she was avoiding her gaze. Since their first night in Hong Kong, Blair had been acting more indifferently to her than usual, spending most of her days outside the hotel and speaking to Vanessa only when necessary. At that point Vanessa thought she'd rather subject herself to Dan's silent treatment than Blair's impassiveness, and she decided, finally, to address what had happened and hash things out.

"Look Blair, about that night in the club…" Vanessa began, spying Blair raising her eyebrows as if daring her to continue.

"I don't want to talk about it," Blair said curtly.

"Well I do," Vanessa bit back. "I don't know what's happening with you and your boyfriend, but I'm not going to be a part of that. I don't want to be an issue between you guys."

"Don't flatter yourself. No one said you were an issue," Blair deadpanned.

"Maybe it's not an issue for your relationship with Chuck, but it _is_ an issue between you and me," Vanessa continued, letting Blair's insult slide. "As much as I wish I could take that night back, I can't. But I hope you know I didn't act that way to attack you personally."

"Knowing Chuck's affinity for revenge, I find that hard to believe."

"I was being stupid. I was heartbroken. And I know that's not much of an excuse, but it's the only one I've got," Vanessa replied. "I can't speak for Chuck. But for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry."

Blair kept her eyes trained on her barely touched plate. "Are you finished? We have to leave soon."

"Just one last thing –" Vanessa interjected. "From what I've seen, no one can come between you and Chuck but, well, _you and Chuck_. I sincerely hope you guys patch things up when we get home."

Blair scoffed, remembering Chuck's text about his unwillingness to wait. She briefly wondered whether she'd have Chuck to go home to once she flies back to Manhattan, but she shrugged the thought off and reminded herself she was in the middle of a mission for Serena, and her full attention was needed. "_If _I go home_,"_ she muttered in response.

"Look, you have enough ammo against me as it is. Just figured I'd cross this issue off your list," Vanessa said. "So are we okay?"

"You had two days to prepare this little speech of yours, and that's all you manage to throw at me? I can't believe they choose you over me for the toast," Blair said, as she absently checked her wristwatch. Vanessa stared back at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. A few seconds passed before Blair opened her mouth to speak.

"If you're expecting some kind of syrupy girl hug, you can forget it," Blair said coolly, dabbing her lips with a napkin. "But yes. We're okay," she said, reluctantly flashing a half-smile.

Vanessa grinned back warmly and gestured to call for their check.

* * *

The timing couldn't be any better, Dan decided, as he shuffled his feet awkwardly and walked the halls of Chuck's old Palace suite. On one hand, he was currently serving as Chuck Bass's whipping boy, but on the other, he was getting some much needed time away from NYU to clear his head.

He was supposed to finish a paper for English Lit class then catch a movie with Olivia that night, but a page into his essay on Walden, he received a text from Eric asking to meet at the Palace Bar. Since then he had helped Eric and the bartender carry a severely inebriated Chuck to Room 1812, with Eric shooting Dan apologetic looks every time one of them had to direct Chuck to the bathroom or nearby waste bin to heave.

He had been in a weird mood since finding out Vanessa had left with Blair without telling him, but at that moment, he felt a sense of solidarity seeing Chuck so broken, as if he could identify with the loss Chuck was feeling without knowing exactly why, or for whom. _Vanessa, you idiot, _the voice in his head said. _Stop trying to convince yourself you don't miss her._

"Did you hear? Serena went off to meet Blair," Eric said to Dan, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Are they okay? Where'd they end up going?" Dan asked, though he wished he could be more straightforward and ask about Vanessa instead.

"Hong Kong, apparently." Eric replied. "I'm sorry I had to drag you in here, but I needed all the help I could get. And I figured you, me and Chuck are sort of family now, so –"

"Bite your tongue, little brother. I'm not nearly drunk enough to acknowledge my bastard connection to Humphrey," Chuck slurred from the bed.

"You're welcome, Chuck," Dan said snidely, shrugging back to a sheepish-looking Eric. "It's okay. I mean, we've all been, in one way or another, heartbroken, so I'm happy to help." The room fell silent as the three boys glossed over their respective relationship problems, and Dan felt prompted to lighten the mood. "For the record, even with Serena, I've never tried to drink my body weight in booze."

"It's not like you could afford it," Chuck muttered.

Eric shook his head and ran his fingers through his messy dark locks. "I love Blair and all, but times like these I'm happy I'm not into girls."

Dan smiled wistfully. "They complicate your life, that's for sure," he said. His thoughts went back to Vanessa and how they had left things; how he had been unable to function, let alone carry on with Olivia like everything was okay; how he felt like he was reverting back to who he was several years ago when he found himself in love with his best friend; and how everything was spiraling out of his control. "Can't live with them, can't live without them," he added softly.

"Jesus. You've officially out-pussied yourself, Humphrey," Chuck muffled, lying facedown onto a pillow.

So much for solidarity.

* * *

Despite the crowd that had gathered in Victoria Peak, Serena was fairly easy to find, her long blonde mane standing out against a sea of dark locks. Less than an hour in Hong Kong and she had already attracted some sort of following, with Blair spying several men in suits hovering around her.

Serena spotted Blair before Blair got a chance to call her attention, and within seconds she ran toward her best friend and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Dear God, I'm going to kill you!" she exclaimed. "It's been horrible without you back home, and you've gotten everyone worried. You owe me, B!"

"So I took a page off the Serena Van Der Woodsen playbook, lighten up," Blair said casually, pulling back from her best friend's hug and fixing her Phillip Lim top. "And besides, if I were the type to keep tabs, you're the one who owes me," she added proudly.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked worriedly, sensing a Waldorf plan in motion.

Blair smirked and started walking toward The Peak Lookout, pulling a confused Serena behind her. "You'll see, S."

…

Inside the restaurant they passed Vanessa, who signaled to Blair that their 'special guest' had arrived. Blair nodded calmly, though deep down her heart was racing. Vanessa informed Blair she'd be waiting in the restaurant lobby, with Serena left to wonder what was going on with the two.

"So I know you guys left Manhattan together, but you're not, like, _together-together_ now, right?" Serena asked jokingly.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Please, S. You know I only have eyes for you," Blair quipped, winking at her best friend for dramatic effect.

Blair scanned the dining hall and found Keith Van Der Woodsen sitting at a far corner of the restaurant, waiting to meet supposedly with aspiring filmmaker Vanessa Abrams. He exuded the same worldly charm Blair remembered him by, further accented by his sharp, custom-made suit and now-peppered hair. Ever the business man, he alternated between reading the menu and checking his Blackberry. _Here goes nothing,_ Blair thought.

She stopped to turn to Serena, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You must be wondering why I left," she began.

Serena nodded and bit her lip, unsure of what Blair was arriving at.

"I bumped into Carter, before he left for his new career at the Buckley oil rigs," Blair said. "He clued me in on your manhunt over the summer."

"What? Why would he—"

"He said you went looking for your father," Blair interrupted.

"I know how hard it is to grow up without a father figure. And I personally saw how hard it was for you, S," she continued. "Daddy kept in touch after he left with Roman, but it wasn't the same."

Serena bowed her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, B. Carter and I, we almost got him. But I guess he didn't want to be found," Serena said. Tears pooled at Serena's eyes but she brushed them away quickly. "It's okay. If he doesn't want to be in my life—"

"Then we force him back in," Blair finished.

"You're speaking in code, B. What's going on?"

"What if I told you your father was at this restaurant at this very moment?" Blair asked.

Serena stared back, speechless.

"What if I said your father is at the corner table to your left, in the gray pinstripe suit, placing an order with one of the waiters?" Blair quirked her head to where Serena's dad was sitting, and when Serena followed Blair's gaze, she clapped a hand to her mouth and gasped audibly.

"It's him," she whispered. Blair looked back at Serena but Serena's gaze remained trained on her father.

"I know," Blair said, taking Serena's trembling hand and squeezing it.

"So this… this was all for me?"

Blair nodded, then gently pushed Serena toward her father's table. "Go. Thank me later."

Despite having planned the logistics of Serena's reunion with her father, Blair wanted to give her best friend the courtesy of privacy. Nonetheless before meeting Vanessa in the lobby, Blair allowed herself one quick glance back to see her plan come to fruition. She spied Serena in tears as her best friend was pulled into a hug by the long-lost Keith Van Der Woodsen. For the first time in weeks, Blair's heart felt full.

It took a while for Blair to realize that she herself was in tears, but she cried only because she was genuinely happy. Finally, finally, _finally_ Serena got her guy (sort of), and if in the fucked-up world of the Upper East Side her best friend still managed to get her happy ending, maybe there was hope for all of them yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews are love. :-)


	4. Let My Love Open the Door

**Author's Note: **Judging by how long it took me to finish my first multi-chapter fic, I think I'm sticking to one-shots from now on. Haha. But thanks again to everyone who reviewed and put this story on 'alerts'; your words and support have been encouraging. Would love to hear what you guys think of the end, so I hope you could leave a review after reading. Pretty please? :)

* * *

Their stay in Hong Kong was extended by a day to make way for Blair's shopping. With their top secret mission closed, Blair reasoned that she didn't have to cover her trail anymore, giving her the freedom (finally) to shop with her card as she pleased.

"There was really no need to go incognito, B. I can't believe you were going to fly cabin for me," Serena said as she saw Blair off to the airport.

"I know," Blair said with a shudder. "Best friend of the year, hands down," she added proudly.

...

She raided the most expensive shops in Causeway Bay, but made sure to also stop for little trinkets for the people back home. She found Nate a glass-blown pipe, and for Dorota, a gold battery-powered 'lucky' cat. She even bought a small Jade dragon desk ornament for Chuck, ignoring the lump that had formed in her throat at the thought of him. She also secretly bought a stylish but quirky leopard-print backpack for Vanessa because _seriously_. If she was going to march back to Manhattan with her head held high, she'd like it very much if her travel companion's carry-on didn't cause her severe second-hand embarrassment. Or tetanus.

"You got me a present?" Vanessa asked in disbelief, staring up from the unwrapped gift box she received from Blair.

"Shut up. It's not a present," Blair replied defensively. "It was more of a favor for me than for you, really."

Vanessa shook her head, then broke into a smile. "Not a lot of olive branches come in the form of...Gucci," she quipped, sneaking a peek at the backpack tag. "Thanks Blair."

"Don't mention it," Blair replied. "No really. Don't mention it. To anyone."

"I'm almost sorry I won't be flying back with you," Vanessa said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Well when Keith Van Der Woodsen asks you to stay behind to talk about possible film projects, you do it, no questions asked."

...

With the lack of company, Blair's return flight to New York was quieter, albeit more peaceful, allowing her time to think. She missed Chuck terribly and had been, throughout her stay in Hong Kong, nursing a familiar ache in her chest reminiscent of how she felt shortly after Bart's funeral. As was the case then, she had no idea where she stood with Chuck anymore. Surely he couldn't have stopped loving her so quickly?

As her plane landed in New York and she walked to the arrival lounge, she pushed down the small flutterings of hope that Chuck would surprise her by waiting at the airport gates. Throughout her life Blair learned the hard way that she sets herself up for heartache each time she allows herself to hope, so she wasn't about to start then. But then Blair spotted a familiar head of dark hair by the arrival area, and she couldn't stop her heart from beating faster. _Could it be?_ She walked a little faster, and pushed her way through the crowd. Maybe things can still be worked out after all.

She was panting slightly by the time she covered all that distance which, granted, was a little un-ladylike, but the running-towards-the-one-you-love-bit looked good in "Love Actually," and Blair being Blair wasn't going to pass up an opportunity for her own movie moment.

As she moved closer she noticed that Chuck had gotten an odd, slightly gay haircut, and that he had paired a corduroy blazer with ratty jeans. Either Chuck was punishing her by looking all gross and unkempt, or she had let hope get the best of her again, thinking someone would actually care enough to welcome her at the airport.

She began mentally berating herself for stupidly going the optimistic route when the person she had been eyeing turned to her and called her name, leaving Blair to stare into the eyes of one Dan Humphrey. He had daisies in his hand and a hopeful expression on his face.

...

"Eww."

"Hello to you too, Blair," Dan mumbled, slightly offended.

"Do people know you airport-stalk impressionable women with sad-looking flowers?" Blair asked, wrinkling her nose at the ugly bouquet Dan was holding.

"I'd hardly call you impressionable."

"Ha-ha," Blair bit out. "Seriously Cabbage Patch, those better not be for me." She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, as if challenging the boy in front of her.

Dan wiped a palm on his pants and shuffled his feet. "Don't worry. These sad-looking flowers are for...for uh-- you wouldn't happen to have flown back with Vanessa, would you?"

Realization dawned on Blair as she took a closer look at Dan. His new-ish jacket. His more gelled-than-usual hair. His overpowering aftershave. "Oh. Oh my God. Oh my God this is classic."

"Blair--" Dan said warningly.

"You're in love with her now? Oh my God. This is so typical of you, Humphrey," Blair said, breaking into what Dan thought was cruel laughter.

"Thank you?"

"What does your girlfriend think of all this?"

"Well there's no more girlfriend to speak of, so that kind of leaves me free to, you know, go for Vanessa."

Blair looked at Dan squarely, turning somewhat sympathetic all of a sudden. "You know she feels nothing for you, right? I mean, not that we're BFFs or anything -- oh dear God, the thought just made me puke in my mouth a little -- but yeah. She doesn't love you back."

Dan wrinkled his forehead. How exactly would Blair know that?

"Trust me. Girls know," Blair filled in, leaving Dan to fear Blair might not just be evil, but also slightly psychic.

"Well...great." Dan said, dejection starting to set in.

"Chalk up another tragic love story for Cabbage Patch," Blair supplied, patting Dan on the head as she would a dog.

Dan stayed silent, and for a moment Blair worried he was going to start crying. "Well," she started, trying in vain to lighten the mood. "Since you're here, how about you make yourself useful and help me with my stuff?"

_Not quite uplifting, but topic changed nonetheless_, Blair thought to herself. Well, she couldn't possibly carry all her luggage by herself, could she?

"Sure," Dan said, sighing defeatedly. After a beat, he added, "but you're going to have to take these flowers."

"What?! Why?"

"See that group of ladies by the counter?" Dan began, putting his hands on Blair's shoulders and turning her to the direction of geriatric women all huddled together. "They've been watching me wait here for the last half hour. And they kind of...gave me pep talk...on how to romance girls. If they see that I've been waiting all this time only to get sort of stood up, the last bits of my ego that remain in tact may very well just self-combust."

Blair's eyes darted back and forth, from the old women to Dan. Suddenly she burst into laughter. "You can't be serious. Oh wow I wish I had more people with me to see this."

"Come on, Blair," Dan pleaded. "You have enough blackmail material to terrorize me 'til my 40s."

"Very true. Okay Humphrey, give them here," Blair said, reaching for the flowers. As they walked past the old ladies, one of them throwing Dan a thumbs-up sign, Blair flashed them a fake smile then whispered conspiratorially to Dan, "I'm throwing these flowers in the trash when we leave."

"Deal," he whispered back quickly.

...

As Dan and Blair bickered their way to the baggage claim area, they passed an angry looking Chuck Bass who had been standing a few meters from them, observing their whole exchange. Chuck watched his girlfriend (was she still his girlfriend?) accept flowers from his stepsister's former charity case, and he fought every impulse to march over and sock Dan Humphrey in the jaw. He quickly dialed Arthur and called to be picked up. He needed a drink, stat.

* * *

"Has anyone told you that you're ten times whinier than the average girl?" Blair huffed, trying to focus Dan's attention to Paul and Holly on the screen. Since Blair returned from Hong Kong she and Dan had taken to hanging out together. Blair decided to put off seeing Chuck until absolutely necessary (she didn't know how she'd react if she sees him whoring around already), and Dan felt a one-sided kinship with Blair, having admitted to her his newfound feelings for Vanessa.

"Believe it or not...yes." Dan said, chuckling at himself slightly and trying to find a comfortable spot on Blair's bedroom flair.

Blair threw a pillow at Dan and barely missed his head. "Suck it up, Cabbage Patch. The fight's not over yet."

"How can you say that when you told me at the airport that I didn't have a shot?" Dan asked, turning to look at Blair, who was perched on her bed, her eyes transfixed on the LCD.

"You don't have a shot now, but that can still be remedied," Blair said, not looking up to meet Dan's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"People like you are an acquired taste. I'm sure you'll wear her down in no time."

"Gee thanks," Dan said sarcastically.

...

"Miss Blair?" Dorota's muffled voice called from outside the bedroom door. "You have guest downstairs."

Blair's head whipped to the direction of the door. "I'm in the middle of Tiffany's, Dorota. You know I can't be bothered," Blair replied sternly.

"I try to tell your guest that but he no take no for an answer," Dorota cried, her voice sounding increasingly flustered.

They heard angry footsteps going up the staircase and more sounds of what seemed to be Dorota trying to calm a brewing storm when Blair's bedroom door was violently kicked open, revealing a furious (and drunk)-looking Chuck Bass scowling at his scuffed Italian loafers. The impact made Dan and Blair jump from their respective positions.

"What the hell, Chuck?!" Blair screeched.

"Get out before I throw you out Humphrey," Chuck seethed at Dan, who stood frozen beside Blair like a deer caught in headlights.

Dan grabbed his jacket and sling bag before running out of the room, mumbling a goodbye to Blair and steering clear of Chuck. Blair watched Dan disappear from earshot before turning back to her intruder.

...

"You kicked down my effing door? You've displayed zero, _**ZERO**_, athletic ability the whole time I've known you, and suddenly you decide to kick down my door?! Like some heathen?! You're unbelievable!"

"I needed to see it with my own eyes," Chuck said, eyeing Blair coolly. "You with that…swine."

Blair laughed ironically. "You think I'm messing around with Cabbage Patch?"

"Tell me how else to think. You've been home two whole days, Blair, and you never came to see me. Meanwhile, you and Dan have been hanging out 24/7, and Gossip Girl has pictures to prove it."

Blair looked back incredulously at Chuck, looking so much like a young boy with his disheveled hair and rumpled shirt, untucked from his pants.

"I'm not with him, okay? And quite frankly I'm a little insulted you think I'd actually stoop so low," Blair said. "And I did want to come see you. I just…didn't think I'd be welcome if I did," she added softly.

"Do you know how excruciating it is, finding out from Gossip Girl that you had skipped town without letting me know where you were or when you were going back, if you were going back at all? Why would you think for one second that I wouldn't want to see you?" Chuck countered, his knuckles turning white around the bouquet of peonies he held in one hand.

"Because just last week you weren't taking my calls, or talking to me. Last week you kept telling me we were okay when we clearly weren't. And just a few days ago you said you couldn't be bothered to wait for me."

"Blair...," Chuck began, but Blair refused to let him interrupt her.

"Besides, since I flew back, I've been catching up on school work that piled up when I left. I've been held up."

"With Humphrey," Chuck bit back suspiciously.

"Yes," Blair replied, looking unrepentant, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Look, I'm not sorry I left. I did something important, for Serena, no less. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if she asks," she continued. "And I'm sorry I didn't come see you the minute I arrived, but recent events have convinced me you wouldn't be so favorable to the idea."

"You're stupid for thinking I wouldn't want to see you, considering I haven't slept a wink since you left," Chuck said, throwing the peonies on the floor in frustration.

"Don't call me stupid, _stupid_. **You're** the one who thinks I'm hooking up Humphrey and kicked down my door!"

Chuck gaped at Blair, and noticed her eyes blazing, her cheeks pink from rage. They had resorted to calling each other names. Like five-year-olds. At that moment he had never loved her more; and of all his conflicting emotions he felt most relieved to just have his Blair back.

"Are you smiling? Why are you smiling?!" Blair demanded, wanting to be taken seriously. "I could kill you right now!"

Chuck sighed, then inched closer to his girlfriend. _Definitely still my girlfriend_, he thought happily. "Waldorf, do you have to make things harder than they should be?"

"You're saying this is my fault?" Blair hissed, trying to escape Chuck who seemed intent on backing her to a corner.

When he was inches away, Chuck circled his arms around Blair's waist and pulled her close to him, burying his nose in her hair. "My fault, your fault, I don't care anymore. I've missed you too much," he mumbled.

Blair tried to hold on to her resolve, but she found it hard to stay mad when Chuck was pressing soft kisses to the side of her neck. "I thought—I thought you said you weren't going to wait around for me?" she interjected, remembering that awful text, that awful night.

Chuck pulled back and looked straight into Blair's eyes. "I lied. A misguided attempt to get you to come back," he said sheepishly. "When you called my bluff and sent that reply, I felt sick to my stomach. I thought I lost you for good, Blair."

"I thought I lost you too," Blair admitted morosely, resting her cheek on Chuck's shoulder.

"Never. Not ever. Over my lifeless, rotting body," Chuck said sincerely, giving Blair an affectionate squeeze. Blair rolled her eyes. She loved whenever Chuck was sweet with her, but he could also be so dramatic sometimes.

"From the way you're acting, I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Maybe I should run off more often," Blair said playfully.

Chuck expression darkened. "You're kidding, right?"

"I don't know, the time apart seems to have done us some good," Blair supplied.

Chuck bowed his head and took both of Blair's hands in his. "I already know I can't live without you, Waldorf," he said, lifting one hand to his lips. "Quite frankly I don't ever want to try," he said looking straight into her eyes.

...

It was funny how things worked out, Blair thought, as she let Chuck pull her in for a deep, lingering kiss. Two years ago she and Chuck lived for the chase, the delicious, sometimes painful thrill of their on-and-off-again pursuit. Now they grasped at every bit of permanence, hoping against hope they'd never have to deal with losing the another.

It took an unsteady alliance, a reunion years in the making and a trip to the other end of the world, but Blair realized she wasn't Blair Waldorf without her Chuck, just as he once told her he wasn't Chuck Bass without her.

"Please tell me I won't have to try," Chuck repeated, pleading to Blair with his eyes, silently asking her for forever.

Blair kissed his temple, then his cheek, the tip of his nose, then his lips. She had been in Manhattan for two days but had not until that moment felt that she was back. "Not until you get me a new door, Basshole," she whispered teasingly.

It was great to be home.


End file.
